Resource allocation systems are typically responsible for allocating multi-function resources among a variety of tasks. As particular examples, the multi-function resources may include manufacturing tools, instruments, hardware, software, databases, communication or connectivity resources, transportation resources, facilities, utilities, personnel, and inventories. Allocation of resources may involve management, administration, command, control, direction, governance, monitoring, or regulation of the resources. The tasks may represent processes performed in a manufacturing plant, a semiconductor fabrication facility, a mineral or crude oil refinery, a corporate communications network, a data repository and management system, or any other suitable arrangement, structure, or system.
A problem with conventional resource allocation systems is that they typically exhibit poor response to constantly changing or exigent circumstances. As a result, these conventional systems often fail to optimize the use of resources, particularly resources capable of performing multiple functions. Because resource use is not optimized, it may take longer to perform the tasks using the resources, which also increases the costs associated with the use of the resources.